


The Closest and Fondest

by scarvesandjumpers



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Best Friends, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Gen, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Probably not completely canon compliant, background f!Hawke/Varric, i know what i'm about son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarvesandjumpers/pseuds/scarvesandjumpers
Summary: A series of conversations between best friends.Short, quick conversations between Dorian and Inquisitor Lavellan. Starts shortly after arriving at Skyhold.





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Fae is in normal text, Dorian is in bold.


	2. Antivan Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fae is in regular text, Dorian is in bold

_In the Great Hall, after dinner_

“What's that you're eating?”

**“What, this? Chocolate. Antivan chocolate, to be specific.”**

“Chocolate....?”

**".... Yes? Chocolate. Oh – Maker, have you never – Is this an allergy thing or a Dalish thing?”**

“Dalish, I suppose? We never had luxury foods like that, really. I didn't realize that was what that was, though. I had some chocolate at that little dinner Josie set up last week with that Shem Duke of whatever, but it was all liquid and goopy. I didn't realize it came in bars like that.”

**“It does, yes. More commonly, in fact.”**

“..... Is it good?”

**“Oh – stop with the eyes. Here. You'd better develop a crippling addiction to the stuff because of this, I've had to pay double to get anything shipped here after I slighted Leliana last month.”**

“..... Ooh!”

**“Indeed. Good, yes?”**

“Very! I love the nuts – another, please?”

**“Mm, you're lucky I adore you. Yes, yes, here. Have half.”**

"A man after my own heart."

**"You should only be so lucky."**


	3. Mustache

_In the Inquisitor's Quarters_  

“Dorian.” 

**“Faerun.”**  

"Question.” 

**“Of course.”**

“How do you get your mustache to stick up like that? You know, all.... curly? I imagine it's on purpose - Like all the rest of you?”

**“Oh, yes.”**

“You look quite the spectacle.” 

**“As is the goal. Wax.”**

“Wax?” 

**“In the mustache. It's wax and careful trimming.”**

“So it doesn't just look like that.” 

**“Not a lot of facial hair in the Lavellan clan?”**

“Not really? Elves don't grow facial hair much. Hmm.” 

**“What's the face for?”**

“What would it look like just.... normal?” 

* 

**“Ah. Not good?”**

“Gods, no! Put it back, put it back!” 

**“Alright, alright – is the laughter necessary?”**

“Pfft -” 

**“Rude, that's what I'll say. The Inquisitor was rude - ”**

“I'm – I'm sorry, I'm sorry -” 

**“- and cruel and treated her friends so, so poorly. How we lived with the woman I'll never know.”**

“Oh, hush. You're not hurt. Show me how you do it?” 

**“I'd better, I suppose, since my face is so laughable without it.”**


	4. Aesthetics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fae is in regular text, Dorian is in bold.

_On the Ramparts_

**“Aren't your feet cold?”**  
“Mm? Oh. No, not really, why?”  
**“It's just that we're in a solid stone castle in the middle of a snowy mountain range. One might get a tad chilly now and then with their feet exposed.”**  
“Dalish thing.”  
**“So the Dalish love losing their toes?”**  
“Drama queen. Like you can talk, by the way – is the bare shoulder necessary?”  
**“That's different!”**  
“Mmhm.”  
**“It is! It's – I need my range of motion to be free and unrestricted for spellcasting-”**  
“Oh, of course.”  
**“ - And it makes it easier to remove layers if the weather changes or my terrible friend decides to take me through piles of sand and quillbacks again -”**  
“Good point.”  
**“ - and – and I suppose _aesthetically_ -”**  
“There it is! You don't mind losing your shoulder for the sake of looking good, Dorian?”  
**“I hardly need to show off my shoulder to look good, Inquisitor. And that still doesn't explain your feet, which are far more susceptible to frostbite than my tiny sliver of arm.”**  
“I suppose that's fair. There are a few reasons, I guess. We like feeling connected to nature, for one. Feeling the dirt and grass and sand and, yes, snow beneath our feet is comforting. It feels like home.”  
**“A lovely sentiment.”**  
“I think so.”  
**“..... But frostbite? Rough terrain? Unexpected, harmful debris?”**  
“Protective balms, of course. And wrappings. And if worst comes to worst we do have shoes, but we only put them on as a last resort.”  
**“.....”**  
“..... And.... I suppose it does fit the whole.... Dalish look, doesn't it?”  
**“Of course. No need for embarrassment, my dear; you're slaves to the aesthetic – I can relate.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im working on a cover for this fic as we speak, which will hopefully be finished by the end of today. And I'm going to put a few screenshots of Fae up on my gaming tumblr (embracetranqueerity) as well for reference, if anyone wants to look! :)


	5. Crushes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fae is in regular text, Dorian is in bold.

_At the Library Railing_

“ **.... So naturally she accused me of putting some Tevinter blood curse on her or something, which honestly only goes to show what little imagination you Southerners have when it comes to blood magic.”**

“Mmhm.”

“ **As if I'd use blood magic to spoil her milk. Far too pedestrian.”**

“Mmhm.”

“ **..... You're not even listening.”**

“Mm? What?”

“ **As I suspected. I'm insulted, I know I'm not boring.”**

“Sorry! Sorry, sorry, just got distracted. What was it - the cooks and the blood magic thing again? I really should have a talk with them. They could at least come up with new material.”

“ **Lucky for you I'm not so easily distracted, my dear. What's got you all – Aah!”**

“..... Shut it.”

“ **Painting again, is he?”**

“I hate you.”

“ **Let's see – oh. Seems he got a bit of paint on his nightclothes -”**

“ - It's not nightclothes, it's a sweater!”

“ **\- What a tragedy. Shall we head down and see if he needs a lesson on how to do a basic cleaning spell, or shall we leave him with his transparent ruse for getting you to look at him in his undershirt?”**

“You will _not_.”

“ **Won't I? He does have rather nice arms, I'll give him that.”**

“Solas isn't like that, anyways.”

“ **Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that. He's not exactly the most subtle elf in Thedas. Well, he is, but not in this particular case – you pass by him every time you visit your delightful, charming, and handsome best friend, so he knows when to show off. That's obviously what he's doing in his own weird, backwards, Solas way.”**

“..... Do you think so?”

“ **Oh, now she's interested? Yes, in fact, I do think so.”**

“..... He's just so – so -”

“ **You poor, poor thing. Was that a sigh just now?”**

“Could be.”

“ **Tragic. You're besotted. I've lost my best friend to a snotty elven apostate.”**

“Keep going, Dorian, and we can discuss the countless times I've caught you looking at Bull's arse.”

“ **You - !”**

“Yes?”

“ **..... Nevermind. Oh, stop laughing, you wicked woman. I've talked at you enough for one day. Go to him, I know you're gasping for it.”**

“Dinner tonight? My quarters? You can tell me which cook is picking on you and we can sic Sera on them. Gently.”

“ **I wouldn't miss it for the world. Now go work your womanly wiles on him, Inquisitor.”**

“Oh, yes, womanly wiles indeed. 'What are you painting today Solas? By the way, you look quite fit, mind if I sit here and watch you paint and pretend to pay attention to everything you're saying?'”

“ **He won't suspect a thing!”**

 

 


	6. Soap

_In the Courtyard_

**“What's that you're carving?”**  
“A bird. One of those tiny pink ones that keep perching on my balcony. See?”  
**“I have no idea how you do that – and with soap, of all things. Isn't it too soft?”**  
“Not really, it just takes practice. This soap is a bit softer than what I'm used to, in fact. Josie ordered a bunch of fancy soaps for me to carve, isn't that sweet? This one smells like roses.”  
**“Very sweet, yes. Though I do wonder -”**  
“What?”  
**“ - Did she order them for you to carve, or to use? That packaging looks.... rather expensive indeed. Orlaisian, I'd wager.”**  
“.... Oh.”  
**“There it is.”**  
“Shit. She got these for me to use. Wait - is this her way of telling me that I smell? Do I smell? You're my best friend, you have to tell me if I smell!”  
**“Oh, of course.”**  
“.... So?”  
**“Hm?”**  
“You utter – _do I smell?_ ”  
**“Ah. No, not at all.”**  
“Promise?”  
**“We wouldn't be friends if you did, my dear.”**  
“.... Well. I'm still going to carve the soap.”  
**“Carve her something and I'm sure she won't even mind.”**


	7. Clothes Shopping Part 1

_In the Inquisitor's Quarters_

“I need new clothes.”

“ **You do, yes.”**

“Hey!”

“ **Your words, not mine!”**

“I mean – I know, but still!”

“ **It's called honesty, and some would say it's one of the more preferable traits in a best friend.”**

“Yes, yes, all right, that's enough. Am I really that bad, then, _best friend_?”

“ **You really are, yes. We should go shopping, just the two of us. I need some new robes anyways.”**

“I don't know. I was thinking of just asking Josie to hire a tailor for me or something.”

“ **And miss out on the shopping experience? The backhanded comments about your waistline, the whispers of 'knife-ear' behind your back, the assumptions that you're my serving girl? Why, that's half the fun!”**

“It's less about that and more about the fact that Shem clothes don't really.... fit properly.”

“ **Ah. Yes, there is that. How about this – we go window shopping, take notes of some styles and colors and such that you like, and we can give them to whoever Josie hires after?”**

“And I can carry your bags around and watch you chat up guardsman, I suppose?”

“ **But of course!”**

“Buy me lunch and you've got a deal. We're headed into Orlais in a few days, I'm sure you and I can sneak off for a day or two for some fun.”

“ **We can and we must. It's a date, then.”**

“.... Thanks, Dorian.”

“ **Any time, my dear.”**

 

 


	8. Clothes Shopping Part 2

_In the Val Royeaux Marketplace_

“Don't look now, but that man over there is definitely checking you out.”

“ **Which one? The one with the duck mask or the one with the hair?”**

“The hair obviously! He's the only person not wearing a mask, if anyone else is checking you out I wouldn't be able to tell.”

“ **Hmm.”**

“Dorian! I said don't look!”

“ **Well I have to see if I should be flattered or not. Oh, it seems I am.”**

“Go talk to him.”

“ **Hilarious.”**

“Do it!”

“ **Not interested, thank you.”**

“Why not? Go on, he's cute, talk to him!”

“ **No. Come look at these robes and tell me how gorgeous they would look on me.”**

“But imagine the scandal! The evil Tevinter bringing his lover to Skyhold – are they working together? Plotting to destroy the Inquisition from the inside out? Perhaps they're BOTH bedding the Inquisitor – how Orlisian!”

“ **Gossip mongering rumor hound.”**

“As if you don't eat it up as well. It's hilarious.”

“ **I will give you that, yes.”**

 

 


	9. Clothes Shopping Part 3

_In a Val Royeaux Inn_

“..... Dorian -”

“ **I don't want to talk about it.”**

“But -”

“ **I said I _don't_ want to talk about it, Faerun.”**

“You can't just decide not to talk about something that happened to _me_ and not _you_ , Dorian! That isn't how that works!”

“ **I'm going to get enough flack as it is from our Lady Ambassador, I don't need it from you, too!”**

“You think I'm going to yell at you? You hardly – hey. Hey! Stop it, look at me!”

**“.....”**

“..... Thank you.”

“ **..... ' _Thank you_ '?”**

“Yes. Thank you. For what you said.”

“ **What are you talking about?”**

“You know what I'm talking about. Not everyone would have defended me like that.”

“ **I didn't realize it was so shocking for me to do so. Of _course_ I defended you! Why wouldn't I?”**

“That isn't what I meant and you know it, Dorian. Stop being a prick.”

“ **..... I'm sorry -”**

“Stop it. Just.... say you're welcome.”

“..... **You're welcome, Fae.”**

“.... Now hug me.”

“ **Yes, Ma'am.”**

*****

“ **Does that happen often?”**

“What happened today? It used to. Not so much anymore, but sometimes people don't realize or believe I am who I am until someone else vouches for me. I wasn't around many shems before the Inquisition, but when I was it happened fairly often."

“ **I didn't realize – or I did, I suppose. But I'd never thought about it.”**

“It's okay.”

“ **It isn't.”**

“Alright, no, it isn't. But you're thinking about it now, and I imagine you'll continue to do so. That puts you miles ahead of those idiots today. Now stop pouting and pass me the whiskey – It's been a long day and I'd rather like to get horrendously drunk.”

“ **That.... sounds like an excellent plan. No wonder they put you in charge.”**

 


	10. Cold

_Camping in Emprise du Lion_

“Ooh, there's a face.”

“ **Shut up.”**

“Poor thing. Bit cold for you?”

“ **I hate you.”**

“You don't. Look, your mustache has little icicles on it.”

“ ** _It does_?!”**

“No. Made you go crosseyed though, didn't it?”

“ **You wicked, vile, monstrous bitch.”**

“Oh, stop it. It's not so bad. We've a fire and we're all swaddled up and warm, you're just being a baby.”

“ **Yes, we're warm _now._ But I spent most of the day getting snow shoved down my robes by you and Sera. While I'm normally more than a good sport, I'm not very fond of freezing my arse off for a quick laugh.”**

“Mmhm. Baby.”

“ **Murder. I will murder you. Right where you stand.”**

“Don't let anyone important hear that, it'll start up those rumors about you being a secret assassin sent to kill me again.”

“ **If they knew you they'd hardly blame me. I've got a _terrible chill_ , Fae.”**

“Stop your pouting. Come here, I'll warm you up.”

“ **You are a tiny bundle of stick limbs, madam. You couldn't keep a squirrel warm.”**

“Shut up and come here.”

“ **If you insist.”**

 


	11. Dalish

_Camping in the Exalted Plains_

“ **..... You're quiet.”**

“Tired.”

“ **Mm. Long day, yes. Got a lot done.”**

“More to do in the morning. You should go to sleep, too.”

“ **I intend to, yes, once you do as well.”**

“.....”

“ **..... Are you alright? You've been off since we ran into that Dalish clan.”**

“It's nothing.”

“ **Fae.”**

“..... It was just.... uncomfortable.”

“ **How so?”**

“Well.... normally when I meet another clan I'm welcomed quite warmly. They treat you like you're one of their own. We're all one large people, striving for the same thing; to preserve what little elven history and tradition we have. To be treated.... unwelcome – like a stranger, it just.... It hurt.”

“ **....I imagine that must be difficult, yes. But they did warm to us eventually.”**

“Well. Yes. But even then it felt.... wrong. Like it didn't fit – like when I try wearing Shem clothes. Too big in the wrong places, too tight in others.”

“ **Perhaps you've outgrown the Dalish.”**

“That's a terrible thing to say.”

“ **But not untrue?”**

“.... No. Not untrue.”

“ **You don't _have_ to be Dalish, Faerun.”**

“If I'm not Dalish then what am I, Dorian? _Who_ am I if I'm not the keepers apprentice?”

“ **Faerun, The Herald of Andraste.”**

“You know I hate when you call me that.”

“ **Fine. Leader of the Inquisition, then. 'I'm an elf standing for Thedas.' That's what you said, yes?”**

“..... Yes.”

“ **You don't have to be a Dalish elf to be that. You're you. That's who you are, that's what you are. If you've outgrown Faerun Lavellan, keeper's apprentice, then, well. I'm sure they'll miss you, but there's already a rather fancy throne waiting for you back at your home. At Skyhold.”**

“..... I should be horribly offended, you know.”

“ **But you're not.”**

“I'm not.”

“ **Because I'm....?”**

“Yes, yes, okay, yes, you're right. As always.”

“ **As always."**

 


	12. Kiss

_In the library, early in the morning_

“Dorian? Um.”

“ **Mm, yes?”**

“.... So. Something's happened.”

“ **One moment, let me finish this page.”**

“Dorian.”

“ **What?”**

“Solas and I kissed.”

“ **.... _What_?”**

“Shh! Shut up!”

“ **Are you _serious_ -”**

“Dread wolf _take you_ – shut _up_! Oh, come on!”

“ **Tell me _everything_!”**

*

“.... And then I woke up in my bedroom. Alone. And that's everything.”

“ **I suppose that's one way to start your morning. A creepy, weird way.”**

“Do you want to know what the kiss was like?”

“ **Obviously. I did tell you to tell me everything. Was it any good?”**

“It was good. Very good. Gods, he did this thing with his tongue -”

“ ** _Dirty_! In front of the spirits and everything!”**

“And after the first kiss I pulled back to.... well. Apologize, to be honest – I didn't really ask or give him warning first – but then he went in for another before I could even open my mouth and - !”

“ **That sly dog. I never would have guessed. Ah, but you look _pleased_ with yourself.”**

“Maybe I am a bit.”

“ **Well – what does this mean? Are you together, is this just a bit of fun – maybe a one-time thing? Have you gone to see him since then?”**

“Not yet, no. I took the long way up to the library, got stuck talking with Cullen for a bit. Did you know he still hasn't fixed his roof?”

“ **He's handsome, but perhaps not the brightest man in your employ, and not who we're talking about right now. What are we hoping for?”**

“I don't know. He seemed a bit... _regretful_ right after. I hope – I mean, I don't want to pressure him, you know?”

“ **Bollocks to that. If he doesn't want to be with you he's an idiot. You're much too pretty for him, he'd be stupid to say no.”**

“Dorian!”

 


	13. Father Part 1

_Camping in the Hinterlands_

“ **.....”**

“..... Do you want to talk about it?”

“ **No. Yes. I don't know.”**

“We can wait a bit more, if you like. Look into the bandits tomorrow, go to meet with your father's missive the day after.”

“ **No. I need to do this.”**

“Alright.”

“ **.... Thank you, by the way. For coming with me.”**

“Dorian. You know you don't need to.”

“ **Still, I'm grateful. Your support is.... appreciated.”**

“And you have it. Unconditionally.”

“ **You're the leader of a para-military organization, my dear. You shouldn't support _anyone_ unconditionally.”**

“I'm the _Herald of Andraste._ I can do whatever I want.”

“ **You hate being called that.”**

“That's how you know I'm being serious.”

“ **Or not serious at all.”**

“That, too. Come on, let's go to bed. Lots to do tomorrow.”

“ **Right. Right, yes. Goodnight.”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome! If anyone has any suggestions for topics for the two of them to discuss or anything like that, feel free to drop me a message!


	14. Father Part 2

_Walking along Redcliffe road, midday_

“..... I'm sorry.”

“ **What – why are _you_ sorry?”**

“I'm just.... I wish – I wish it went differently. I wish it could have.... worked out.”

“ **Worked out.”**

“I wish I could have _helped._ ”

“ **.....”**

“I like helping. And it feels like I just watched you lose your family and you don't deserve – no one deserves - “

“ **It... is what it is.”**

“But it shouldn't be.”

“ **No. It shouldn't.”**

*****

“You know what? Next time a Templar tries to brain me I'm not going to bother with the magic, I'm just going to beat them with my staff. Bruise them up bit. Gods, my ribs hurt...”

“ **We'll be back with the rest of the party tomorrow, I'm sure Solas will be thrilled to fuss over you. Something to look forward to.”**

“The man has a point. I'm exhausted – do you mind taking first watch, _isa'ma'lin_?”

“ **I..... isa'ma'lin?”**

“Mmhm. Brother.”

“ **I see.”**

“.... I just thought -”

“ **Fae. I don't mind at all. I - Thank you.... sororis”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All elven words I use are from either the source material or the fucking amazing theoretical translation here on AO3 written by FenxShiral
> 
> isa'ma'lin = brother  
> sororis = sister in latin given a tevene flair, since there's no real translation for that word lol
> 
> Comments and suggestions are welcome!


	15. Hawke Part 1

_In the Great Hall, noon_

“ **Goodness. What's that face for?”**

“I hate everyone and everything.”

“ **Did Josephine scold you for launching yourself from your balcony again?”**

"She just doesn't understand, I'm not used to all of these stairs! If I can climb down why wouldn't I? It's faster! We need more trees in the courtyard, or down by the barn. I get restless.”

“ **You are a literal forest sprite and I've no idea how we became friends. We're terribly different.”**

“Opposites attract and all that. Josie's not who I'm upset with, though.”

“ **Who, then?”**

“Varric's 'secret friend' arrived just a few hours ago.”

“ **The one with a connection to the Wardens? Thought you'd be pleased about that.”**

“I was. _I am_.”

“ **But?”**

“..... It's Marian Hawke.”

“ **Ah.”**

“Yes.”

“ **Well, it was nice knowing Varric. I'll miss him. Played a mean hand of Wicked Grace.”**

“Cassandra is so.... _so_ angry. She wanted to launch him out the window, I think. Hawke was just kind of standing to the side laughing while she chased him down the ramparts. She's funny, I like her, I'm glad she's here, but – Gods.... The things Cassandra said....”

“ **Is Varric alright?”**

“Yeah, of course. You know how he works, if he feels justified enough he just lets it roll of his back. I admire that in him. And I don't necessarily _disagree_ with his decision to keep her from Cassandra, but.”

“ **.... But?”**

“.... I think Cassandra.... Wishes Hawke were Inquisitor instead of me. Or, well. I don't think, actually, she basically said that.”

“ **What?”**

“I guess I don't blame her. Who am I compared to Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall?”

“ **Fae.”**

“Am I wrong? I mean, sure, I can seal rifts. But that doesn't mean I'll be a good leader - “

“ **\- You already _are_ a good leader. You helped establish the Inquisition from its birth, you helped recruit allies – you saved the Redcliffe mages, saved the Inquisition from the attack on Haven! You found Skyhold! We're all here because of you. Maybe Hawke would have been a good leader. But the Inquisition is what it is today because of _you_. Do not doubt yourself. I don't.”**

“.... Thanks.”

“ **Yes. You're welcome.”**

*

“..... Varric is definitely in love with Hawke, by the way.”

“ **Ooh?”**

“Absolutely. Neither one knows it. They're both good with words and shit with feelings.”

“ **That's fun. Does Cassandra know?”**

“Please, she's the one who told me in the first place. I think she's been sitting on this theory for a while. That might be what kept Varric alive in the end, actually. She's a hopeless romantic.”

“ **Maybe if they get together before this is all over he won't wake up with a sword in his gut.”**

 

 


	16. Hawke Part 2

_In the warroom, late at night_

“ **There you are. I was wondering where you got off to.”**

“Hiding from the happy atmosphere.”

“ **It is a bit icy out there, isn't it? I didn't think that Cassandra could look even more terrifying, but here we are.”**

“At least Varric's having fun. I haven't seen him smile so much since Haven. He really does adore her, doesn't he?”

“ **Mm, yes. Seeing those two together in person just makes the book.... somehow both more believable and less at the same time. Not quite sure how they do that.”**

“It's sweet. I'm glad she's here. I think Varric was spreading himself a bit... thin. And she's given us a good lead, so.”

“ **Where are we headed?”**

“Crestwood, I think. That's where her friend is. Not sure where after that. I'm leaving in a few days, if you want to come with.”

“ **Of course. Who else?”**

“Hawke's meeting us there – she's leaving tonight, I should probably go see her off – so I'm sure Varric'll want to go. I figure Blackwall would be good to take as well, might make the Warden a bit more.... comfortable? Maybe Solas, too.”

“ **Oh, of _course_. Three mages are very necessary.”**

“Oh, piss off.”

“ **Not going well, then?”**

“.... It's not going at all. It's not _bad,_ exactly, just... not happening. He asked for some time to think, so I'm giving it to him.”

“ **That's mature of you.”**

“I know, isn't it horrible?”

" **Completely.** **Still, that isn't a no.”**

“No. It's not.”

**“....”**

“.... Speaking of complicated quasi-relationships.... A little birdie named Sera told me she saw you stumbling out of Bull's quarter's last night.”

“ **.... Well, I'm for bed, I think.”**

“Oh, no you don't! _When_ did this start and why wasn't I told? I told you right away when Solas and I kissed!”

“ **It's – I'm – ugh -!”**

“ _Dorian, are you blushing?_ ”

 


	17. Crestwood Part 1

_In Crestwood_

“Dorian?”

“ **I'm fine, my dear. See? Healed already. Solas is good at what he does, despite his feelings towards me.”**

“I'm sorry.”

“ **Whatever for?”**

“I was being stupid. Stubborn. You got hurt.”

“ **Oh, that. I don't know if you remember, my dear, but I already was hurt.”**

“Yes, but you were hurt because of my own mistakes. I don't – that hit should have been mine. I'm sorry.”

“ **Apology not necessary, but I'll thank you for it anyways.”**

“.... Wait here.”

“ **Where would I – and she's gone.”**

*****

“ **Ah, seems I returned from my jog just in time for your return.”**

“Ha, ha. Shut up. Here.”

“ **What on earth is this?”**

“Coffee.”

“ **..... It isn't.”**

“Mmhm.”

“ **How in the _world_ did you get hot coffee here? Is that a little pitcher of milk - Are those _cinnamon sticks_?!”**

“I have my ways. Drink it while it's still hot, dummy.”

“ **.... Maker, this is from Tevinter, isn't it?”**

“Of course it is. It's your favorite. I'd be a shit best friend if I didn't know how you take your coffee and what your favorite blend is.”

“ **How did you - ?”**

“Like I said, I have my ways. Knife to my throat I can't pronounce it, but I could write the name of the blend well enough. Josie helped me order it.”

“ **This is.... _incredibly_ sweet, but not necessary, I hope you know.”**

“Consider it an early birthday present. I'm going to sleep – wake me if you need anymore potion, alright?”

“ **You know I will. And thank you.”**

“You're welcome, Dorian.”

 


	18. Crestwood Part 2

_In Crestwood_

“So. Back to the Western Approach, I suppose.”

“ **God, I can already feel the sand in my boots.”**

“At least it's familiar territory. Vinatori and darkspawn, easy enough – no undead, unless we're being kept out of the loop.”

“ **Ever the optimist.”**

“Pfft, as if. I just like the heat.”

“ **It's better than Emprise du Lion, I'll give you that. God, I hate snow.”**

“Do you, Dorian? I had no idea. You've never mentioned before.”

“ **I'm cold just thinking about it.”**

“Good job we're not even going there, then, hm?”

“ **Very good job indeed. Are we heading back to Skyhold in the morning?”**

“I don't think so, no. I want to try to get that rift at the lake taken care of. I can't feel good about leaving until that's done.”

“ **Fair enough. I'm with you, then. Through demons, undead, and – Maker forbid – _snow._ ”**

“I never doubted you, _isa'ma'lin._ ”

 


	19. Crestwood Part 3

_In Crestwood_

“.... so then I said, _'Lethal'lin,_ you know I'm the last to judge you for thirsting over some random shem, but if you think I'm going to keep lying for you without _something_ in return at some point you are sorely mis – is that a cat?”

“ **What? Where?”**

“There. Right there. In the tree.”

“ **.... I don't see it.”**

“Gods, are you humans blind or something? Right _there!_ It's orange and fat and I love him.”

“ ** _Where?”_**

“ _There!”_

“ **.... Oh, I see him. Huh. Quite far up, isn't he?”**

“.... I want him.”

“ **Pardon?”**

“I want the cat. Come on, boost me up.”

“ **Are you joking? I'm not going to help you steal a cat!”**

“It's been raining for weeks straight and he's drenched! I'm helping!”

“ **If it has tags you're leaving it.”**

“Well _obviously._ ”

*

“I love him.”

“ **You're ridiculous.”**

“Look at that face. He's a darling.”

“ **He's _fat_ and _ugly_ and reeks of lake water.”**

“ _Dorian_! How dare you!! Don't you listen to him Fishy -”

“ **How have you _named him already?_ ”**

“I'm capable of love, that's how. Hawke's going to help me sneak him into the castle. She's my new best friend; you've been replaced.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra chapter upload tonight because the first was so short. Comments are welcome and wanted!


End file.
